Two Can Keep A Secret
by Atlantica227
Summary: This is my first 2p!Italy story, so try to be nice please. I don't normally write this genera. WARNINGS: Character death, blood, 2p and snapped characters, betrayal, implied sex, and me being freaking myself out for writing such a thing.


**Well, I was gonna do a fanfiction for a different video, but then this happened instead. Meh. Based off of the YouTube video Two Can Keep A Secret, a short amv by Tovorach-P. Credit goes to them and the artist of the song(is too lazy to Google it). This is my first time doing something like this so please try not to flame me too hard.**

* * *

><p>"Ve~ Germany! Germany!" Italy cried happily, running up to his friend. Germany sighed and looked over at him, slighted annoyed at being interrupted from his thoughts. "Vhat is it now Italy?" He asked, trying -and failing- to keep the irritation out of his voice. Italy looked around, then whispered, "I have a secret, Germany. Can you keep it? <em>Swear<em> this one you won't tell?" Italy held out his pinky finger, which Germany took with his own. "Ja, ja. Of course." Italy grabbed his hand and dragged him down the hall. He stopped at a door and looked Germany straight in the eyes, his face so serious h looked like a different person. "I'm not joking Germany. This is a very important secret, and you promised you wouldn't tell, so you have to take this to the grave." Germany saw that for once he wasn't kidding around and nodded. "Ja. I von't tell anyone. I svear."

Italy returned to normal and giggled, opening the door and taking Germany outside. They were, for some reason, in an alley behind the building. Germany opened his mouth to speak but Italy held up his hand for him to hush and reached inside his jacket. He looked around again to make sure that they had no unwanted guests. "Ok, close your eyes. And you really won't tell anyone about this, right?" Italy asked nervously. Germany sighed and closed his eyes, nodding again. Seconds later he felt something cold and sharp at his neck. "My God, if everyone is this stupid then everything is going to go rather smoothly, si?" Germany snapped his eyes open and found he was being held at knifepoint by a _very_ different Italy. His uniform had changed from blue to tan, he wore a black hat and gloves, and his eyes had turned an odd shade of purple, and his hair had turned more red. He also had a wicked smile on his face, so unlike his normal one.

"I-Italy...?" He stuttered and Italy giggled, which made Germany shudder with fear. "Look Germany, this has all been very fun, but I'm afraid I've become bored, and reflecting on my past hurts, so I've come up with an even better game, but you seem to be in the way." Germany swallowed, finding his mouth suddenly very dry. "I.. in the vay of vhat?" Italy rolled his eyes as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "My master game plan, of course! We're going to make all those fools regret everything they've done to us in the past, but we can't do that with you here to stop us." Germany cocked his brow. "Ve? Us?" Italy smiled and giggled again. "I've formed my own special alliance with many other nations who are tired of being treated like they're nothing. This includes Canada, Sealand, the Baltic States, and several others. I can't wait to see everyone's faces when we charge in and take our revenge! And with your brother in the lead, no one will be able to stop us! I told you I had a secret, didn't I?"

"V..vhat? Mein bruder? But vhy vould he..." He trailed off. Italy sighed and put his knife away. "But I suppose it time to let you loose, huh?" Germany snapped out of his daze. "Your not going to take me captive or something?" Italy shook his head. "Nope. I can't take you prisoner. Boss's orders. Plus your not on that list." He shrugged. "Then vhy did you tell me all this vhen I could just go und varn everyone about this plan of yours!?" He exclaimed. Italy giggled again. "Because it's a secret, of course!" He smiled. "But vhy-" Italy started singing then, and it gave Germany chills to hear it.

_"Got a secret, can you keep it? Swear this one you'll save."  
><em>Then a new voice came in, one Germany knew all too well. After all, he had known it his entire life.  
><em>"Better lock it in your pocket, taking this one to the grave."<br>_Germany looked around trying to find the source of the voice. "B...bruder?" Italy grabbed his hand, making him spin back around to face him.  
><em>"When I show you then I know you won't tell what I said."<br>_Prussia's voice seemed to come from everywhere at once.  
><em>"'Cause two can keep a secret, if one of them..."<em>  
>Then it came from right behind him.<br>_"Is_ **dead**."  
>Germany didn't even have time to glimpse his big brother one last time before he felt the cold metal against the back of his head.<p>

~.~

The nation's rushed outside after hearing a gunshot in the back alley behind the building. They were mat with a horrible sight: Italy, blue uniform slashed on the arm and soaked in blood, stared ahead holding his white flag, broken in half, too shocked to process what had just happened. They followed his gaze to probably the most heartbreaking thing they had ever seen- Prussia held his little brother Germany to his chest rocking slowly back and forth, he was somewhere between screaming and crying, and tears streamed down his face in rivers. All the color and heat had drained from the blonde, his blue eyes were glassy and lifeless, and the blood running from his head stained Prussia's uniform with red. The three of them had come back here because Italy had something important to tell them, then they were suddenly attacked. Germany, in an attempt to protect his brother and friend, was shot. Italy tried to fight back, but he was injured. Prussia didn't have the heart to give chase as he saw his brother on the ground. The nation's gave their apologies and promises to find the culprit and bring them to justice.

The funeral for Germany was held two days later, and most of the world had turned up for it, which was rather surprising. A week after that, several big and/or powerful countries -including America, Russia, China, and Greece- went missing or were found dead. No one could figure out who was doing it, but the nations persisted and kept searching for this seemingly invisible murderer.

Back at their base, Italy turned to a transparent figure beside him. "Good work, Canada. I promise that when this is all over, you will be rewarded handsomely for your troubles." Canada held his bear to his chest and smiled. "No need to, boss. Getting rid of that arrogant, hyperactive son of a bitch brother of mine was reward enough. Since it happened everyone has been noticing me, and they even remembered my name! It's great!" Italy dismissed him and he left the room. Prussia crossed out something on a list: Step One- Get rid of the big threats to the rest of the plan. "Time for step two!" Prussia cried happily. "Si. The plan is in motion now, so there's no going back. Not that I'd want to." He smiled wickedly. "Let's see who's weak now. Who's the coward. Time to see who is the real fool."

He suddenly turned around and threw a knife which thudded into the wall directly beside Prussia, making the albino man screech in fear and jump out of the way. Italy laughed, and it was not a nice laugh at all. "Come Prussia. I'm bored, so I want you to "entertain" me." Prussia nodded and they left the room, shaking on his way, dreading what was to come...

* * *

><p><strong>So yea. That happened. I think I just kinda scared myself. 0.o Well, I hope you guys liked it, and uh, that's it I guess. Review, favorite, follow and all that and don't forget to check out some of my other fics. Later dudes. :3<strong>


End file.
